Samuel Cooke
|special = |edid =VVault19SamuelCooke |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Samuel Cooke is an anti-NCR revolutionary and the original leader of the Powder Gangers prisoner uprising, now operating with a small group of escaped convict followers out of Vault 19 in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Samuel Cooke is an unique character among NCR convicts. His hatred of the Republic is motivated by politics, as he sees the NCR as a corrupt, imperialist, tyrannical beast that forces its system on every man, woman, and child in the wasteland.The Courier: "Tell me about the NCR." Samuel Cooke: "Their "republic" is a joke. They're a bunch of tyrants led by an even greater tyrant, that idiot Kimball. They think they have the right to annex every inch of dirt in the West and force their system on every man, woman, and child." (Samuel Cooke's dialogue) His revolutionary zeal led him to wage a campaign of sabotage in New California, blowing up Republican caravans along Interstate 15. Although genuinely passionate about his cause, he was still only one man and was eventually captured.The Courier: "How did you end up in prison?" Samuel Cooke: "I was blowing up supply caravans along the 15 freeway. The NCR got wise to my ambush spots, picked me up and threw me in a cage." (Samuel Cooke's dialogue) Cooke's sentence landed him in the NCR Correctional Facility in the Mojave Wasteland. However, incarceration did nothing to extinguish the fire in his heart. Although he acted like a model prisoner, with only being anti-NCR,NCR Correctional Facility terminals; Warden's Terminal, Suspicions about prisoner conspiracy. together with a band of trusted inmates, Samuel secreted away small quantities of explosives used in railroad construction. Easy, considering Cooke was part of the chain gangs that labored away under the sweltering sun, clearing the way for NCR trains.The Courier: "Tell me about the prison break." Samuel Cooke: "A beautiful thing. Saved a little blast powder here, hid a makeshift weapon there, and one day I orchestrated a little symphony for the NCR." (Samuel Cooke's dialogue) Eventually, Cooke saw an opportunity. When the Republic redeployed another group of prison guards away to the Colorado, he and his men blasted their way out of the cell block, overwhelmed the guards, and earned their freedom. The rest of the prisoners joined in when they realized what happened. However, Cooke left the prison together with a group of followers, allowing Eddie to form the Powder Gangers. Cooke took his men to Vault 19, where he plans to take advantage the local areas dangerous wildlife and the sulfur deposits beneath to arm himself with high explosives and kindle the fires of war against the Republic anew.The Courier: "So, what brought you to this place?" Samuel Cooke: "Heard there was an abandoned vault along this mountain ridge, and that the wildlife here had teeth big enough to keep the NCR away." (Samuel Cooke's dialogue)The Courier: "What do you want the sulfur for?" Samuel Cooke: "Explosives. Bombs. Big, big fucking bombs. You gonna help us or not?" (Samuel Cooke's dialogue) However, Cooke is dealing with insubordination from Philip Lem, a convict who helped with the prison break and tagged along when Cooke left but has begun to rethink his choice and now wants to leave with some others and surrender to the NCR, but Cooke won't let them.The Courier: "What's going on here?" Philip Lem: "Fucking Cooke has us trapped here. After we escaped from an NCR prison, he dragged us around the wasteland until we ended up in this shit hole. A group of us want to leave, go back to the NCR and surrender. But Cooke won't let us." (Philip Lem's dialogue) causing confusion within the small group's ranks about who is actually in charge.The Courier: "What's going on here?" Samuel Cooke: "That coward Lem has been talking about surrendering to the NCR. Now the men are confused, not sure who's leading this gang." (Samuel Cooke's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Why Can't We Be Friends?: After killing the fire geckos, Samuel will tell you to secure the Powder Gangers alliance with the Great Khans. Effects of player character's actions * Once the Courier kills the fire geckos and talks to Papa Khan, and returns to the vault a few days after completing the quest Why Can't We Be Friends?, they will find the vault deserted, since Cooke and the convicts left to join the Great Khans. * If the player character sides with Lem and blows up the caves, Cooke will curse the player character for their actions. With his support dwindling, he eventually leaves the vault so he can continue to wage war on the NCR. Inventory Notes * Killing Samuel Cooke will automatically turn all the Vault 19 convicts hostile, even if the kill is made stealthily with a silenced weapon or a planted explosive. * Cooke's time as a prisoner was mentioned on the Warden's terminal in the NCR Correctional Facility. He is said to be "a model prisoner" and "quite popular among the younger prisoners." The warden says he is suspicious of Cooke and would "have him watched every second of every day." Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Samuel Cooke appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs The convicts and Cooke may be hostile if you have a vilified reputation with the Powder Gangers, or if you have killed Papa Khan. References Category:Vault 19 characters Category:Powder Ganger characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Samuel Cooke es:Samuel Cooke pl:Samuel Cooke ru:Сэмюэл Кук uk:Семюел Кук